Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio
L'Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio (OMC), conosciuta anche con il nome inglese di World Trade Organization (WTO), è un'organizzazione internazionale creata allo scopo di supervisionare numerosi accordi commerciali tra gli stati membri. Vi aderivano, a luglio del 2008, 153 Paesi a cui si aggiungono 30 Paesi osservatori , che rappresentano circa il 97% del commercio mondiale di beni e servizi. L'OMC è stata istituita il 1 gennaio 1995, alla conclusione dell'Uruguay Round, i negoziati che tra il 1986 e il 1994 hanno impegnato i paesi aderenti al GATT ed i cui risultati sono stati sanciti nell''"Accordo di Marrakech"'' del 15 aprile 1994. L'OMC ha assunto, nell'ambito della regolamentazione del commercio mondiale, il ruolo precedentemente detenuto dal GATT: di quest'ultimo ha infatti recepito gli accordi e le convenzioni adottati (tra i più importanti il GATT, il GATS ed il TRIPS) con l'incarico di amministrarli ed estenderli; a differenza del GATT, che non aveva una vera e propria struttura organizzativa istituzionalizzata, l'OMC prevede invece una struttura comparabile a quella di analoghi organismi internazionali. Obiettivo generale dell'OMC è quello dell'abolizione o della riduzione delle barriere tariffarie al commercio internazionale; a differenza di quanto avveniva in ambito GATT, oggetto della normativa dell'OMC sono, però, non solo i beni commerciali, ma anche i servizi e le proprietà intellettuali. Tutti i membri dell'OMC sono tenuti a garantire verso gli altri membri dell'organizzazione lo "status" di "nazione più favorita" (most favourite nation): le condizioni applicate al paese più favorito (vale a dire quello cui vengono applicate il minor numero di restrizioni) sono applicate (salvo alcune eccezioni minori) a tutti gli altri stati. La sede dell'OMC si trova a Ginevra (Svizzera). Funzioni dell'OMC A norma dell'Articolo III dell'Accordo di Marrakech le funzioni dell'OMC sono le seguenti: # L'OMC favorisce l'attuazione, l'amministrazione e il funzionamento del presente accordo e degli accordi commerciali multilaterali, ne persegue gli obiettivi e funge da quadro per l'attuazione, l'amministrazione e il funzionamento degli accordi commerciali plurilaterali. # L'OMC fornisce un contesto nel cui ambito si possono svolgere negoziati tra i suoi membri per quanto riguarda le loro relazioni commerciali multilaterali nei settori contemplati dagli accordi riportati in allegato al presente accordo. L'OMC può inoltre fungere da ambito per ulteriori negoziati tra i suoi membri per quanto riguarda le loro relazioni commerciali multilaterali e da contesto per l'applicazione dei risultati di tali negoziati, secondo le modalità eventualmente decise da una Conferenza dei ministri. # L'OMC amministra l'intesa sulle norme e sulle procedure che disciplinano la risoluzione delle controversie ... Inoltre: :4. Al fine di rendere più coerente la determinazione delle politiche economiche a livello globale, l'OMC coopera, se del caso, con il Fondo Monetario Internazionale e con la Banca mondiale e con le agenzie ad essa affiliate. Le due funzioni principali dell'OMC possono, dunque, essere identificate nelle seguenti: * quella di forum negoziale per la discussione sulla normativa del commercio internazionale (nuova ed esistente); * quella di organismo per la risoluzione delle dispute internazionali sul commercio. Negoziazione delle normative sul commercio internazionale Mentre la maggior parte delle organizzazioni internazionali operano secondo il criterio "un paese, un voto" o anche secondo quello del "voto ponderato", molte delle decisioni prese in ambito OMC (come, ad esempio, l'adozione degli accordi o la revisione degli stessi) sono prese secondo il meccanismo del consenso: tale criterio non prevede l'unanimità delle decisioni ma che nessun paese membro consideri una decisione talmente inaccettabile da obiettarvi; le votazioni sono dunque utilizzate esclusivamente come meccanismo sussidiario o nei casi determinati dall'accordo istitutivo. Il vantaggio dell'adozione delle decisioni sulla base del consenso risiede nel fatto che in tal modo si incoraggiano gli sforzi tesi a proporre ed adottare decisioni che siano le più largamente condivisibili e condivise; gli svantaggi di tale iter procedurale sono invece riscontrabili nell'allungamento dei tempi necessari e nel numero dei round negoziali necessari a raggiungere il consenso per l'adozione delle decisioni nonché nell'utilizzo di un linguaggio ambiguo nella stesura dei punti controversi nelle decisioni, in modo tale che la successiva interpretazione degli stessi risulta spesso difficoltosa. I più recenti fallimenti del modello decisorio dell'OMC basato sul consenso si sono avute alle conferenze di Seattle del 1999 e di Cancún del 2003, fallimenti prevalentemente dovuti al rifiuto, da parte di alcuni paesi in via di sviluppo, di accettare le proposte di decisione avanzate (da parte degli Stati Uniti e dell'Unione europea in primis); inoltre il round negoziale denominato Doha round, che ha avuto inizio con la Quarta Conferenza Ministeriale dell'OMC tenutasi a Doha in Qatar nel novembre 2001, ha presentato fasi altamente conflittuali senza il raggiungimento di alcun accordo finale nonostante i continui incontri negoziali tenutisi, di volta in volta, a Cancún, Ginevra, e Parigi. Risoluzione delle controversie internazionali Al pari delle altre organizzazioni internazionali, l'OMC non ha un effettivo e significativo potere per sostenere le proprie decisioni nelle dispute fra paesi membri: qualora un paese membro non si conformi ad una delle decisioni dell'organo di risoluzione delle controversie internazionali costituito in ambito WTO quest'ultimo ha la possibilità di autorizzare delle "misure ritorsive" da parte del paese ricorrente ma manca della possibilità di adottare ulteriori azioni ritorsive; ciò comporta, ad esempio, che i paesi ad economia maggiormente sviluppata e solida possono sostanzialmente ignorare i reclami avanzati dai paesi economicamente più deboli dal momento che a questi ultimi semplicemente mancano i mezzi per poter porre in atto delle "misure ritorsive" realmente efficaci nei confronti di un'economia fortemente più solida che obblighino quindi il paese verso il quale il reclamo è indirizzato a cambiare le proprie politiche; un esempio di tale situazione è rintracciabile nella controversia DS 267 che ha dichiarato illegali i sussidi statunitensi alla produzione del cotone. La complessità del diritto dell'OMC costituisce una sfida per i paesi in via di sviluppo e, in particolar modo, per i paesi in assoluto meno sviluppati i quali non hanno in genere le risorse per acquisire l'expertise in materia. Questa carenza è particolarmente sentita al momento di gestire eventuali dispute sulla corretta applicazione degli accordi OMC. Proprio per ovviare a questo problema alcuni stati hanno creato, nel 2001, un'organizzazione internazionale specifica, il Centro consultivo sul diritto dell'OMC. Stati membri Grigio-non membri]] : Verde militare-membri Verde pisello-negoziazioni attive nel 2004 o osservatore riconosciuto nel 2004 Giallo-nessuna relazione in un anno (ultima negoziazione nel 2003) Arancio-nessuna relazione in due anni (ultima negoziazione nel 2002) Rosso-nessuna relazione da tre o più anni Verde scuro-osservatore da prima del 2004 Rosa-nessuna interazione ufficiale con l'OMC]] Gli Stati membri dell'organizzazione sono 153. Al momento della sua istituzione l'OMC contava 76 stati (i paesi aderenti al "GATT 1947" nonché le Comunità Europee); negli anni successivi altri 75 stati si sono uniti all'organizzazione (da ultima Capo Verde , il 23 luglio 2008): l'elenco aggiornato degli stati membri dell'OMC può essere reperito a questo link. I seguenti paesi non-membri sono presenti come "osservatori" (e, tra questi, molti hanno fatto richiesta di adesione all'organizzazione): Algeria, Andorra, Azerbaijan, Bahamas, Bielorussia, Bhutan, Bosnia-Erzegovina, Guinea Equatoriale, Etiopia, Iran, Iraq, Kazakistan, Laos, Libano, Libia, Montenegro, Russia, Samoa, Santa Sede, São Tomé e Príncipe, Serbia, Seychelles, Sudan, Tagikistan, Ucraina, Uzbekistan, Vanuatu e Yemen. L'Iran ha richiesto l'affiliazione fin dal 1996, ma gli Stati Uniti, accusando il governo di Tehran di supportare il terrorismo internazionale, hanno bloccato la domanda del paese asiatico per ben 22 volte: nel marzo del 2005 gli Stati Uniti hanno affermato di voler abolire il proprio veto verso l'Iran come parte di un accordo più generale collegato al controllo del nucleare. La Russia, pur avendo fatto domanda per divenire stato membro (dell'allora GATT) fin dal 1993, non lo è ancora diventata. Il negoziato di adesione più breve è stato quello del Kirghizistan, durato due anni e dieci mesi. Il più lungo è stato invece quello della Repubblica Popolare Cinese, durato 15 anni e 5 mesi. Organizzazione dell'OMC Secondo quanto sancito dall'Articolo IV dell'Accordo Istitutivo, l'OMC presenta la seguente struttura organizzativa: * una Conferenza dei Ministri (composta da rappresentanti di tutti gli stati membri dell'OMC) che si riunisce almeno una volta ogni due anni: tale Conferenza Ministeriale svolge le funzioni dell'OMC ed è abilitata a prendere decisioni in relazione a tutti gli aspetti contemplati negli accordi commerciali multilaterali sottoscritti. * un Consiglio Generale, composto anch'esso dai rappresentanti di tutti gli stati membri, il quale - negli intervalli tra una riunione e l'altra della Conferenza dei ministri - esercita le funzioni proprie di quest'ultima; il Consiglio Generale si riunisce, inoltre, ogniqualvolta necessario per esercitare le funzioni dell'organo di conciliazione previsto nell'intesa sulla risoluzione delle controversie nonché quelle dell'organo di esame delle politiche commerciali. * un "Consiglio per gli scambi di merci" (che sovrintende al funzionamento degli accordi commerciali multilaterali relativi allo scambio di merci - cosiddetto "GATT 1994"), un "Consiglio per gli scambi di servizi" (che sovrintende al funzionamento dell'accordo generale sugli scambi di servizi - cosiddetti "GATS") ed un "Consiglio per gli aspetti dei diritti di proprietà intellettuale attinenti al commercio" (quest'ultimo denominato "Consiglio TRIPS", dall'acronimo dell'accordo che ne è alla base); questi tre Consigli, che operano sotto l'indirizzo del Consiglio Generale, svolgono le funzioni ad essi attribuite dai rispettivi accordi e dal Consiglio Generale e si riuniscono ogniqualvolta sia necessario per esercitare le loro funzioni; la partecipazione a tali Consigli è aperta ai rappresentanti di tutti i paesi membri. * una serie di comitati specifici (il "comitato commercio e sviluppo", il "comitato restrizioni per motivi di bilancia dei pagamenti" ed il "comitato bilancio, finanze e amministrazione"), per l'esercizio di specifiche funzioni attribuite loro dall'accordo istitutivo dell'OMC e dagli accordi commerciali multilaterali, nonché le eventuali ulteriori funzioni ad essi attribuite dal Consiglio Generale (ad esempio, nel quadro delle sue funzioni, il "comitato commercio e sviluppo" riesamina periodicamente le disposizioni speciali degli accordi commerciali multilaterali a favore dei paesi membri meno sviluppati e riferisce al Consiglio Generale perché siano prese le opportune iniziative). * un Segretariato, diretto da un Direttore Generale. Il Direttore Generale del GATT/OMC Il Direttore Generale dell'OMC detiene il più importante ufficio permanente in ambito OMC: è, infatti, responsabile della supervisione delle funzioni amministrative in seno all'organizzazione; dal momento che le decisioni politiche sono però prese dai rappresentanti degli stati membri (tramite le Conferenze ministeriali o il Consiglio Generale dell'organizzazione). Il potere del segretario generale dell'OMC dipende molto dal suo profilo. In effetti, se dispone di un importante capitale politico (come per esempio Pascal Lamy) può giocare un ruolo molto proattivo. Può in effetti cercare di spingere gli stati membri verso un accordo attraverso più mezzi : a) la diplomazia informale; b) aumentando la pressione sui negoziatori attraverso, per esempio, l'utilizzo dei media et c) attraverso la proposizione di un progetto di accordo. Attraverso l'organizzazione delle conferenze ministeriali e delle negoziazioni a Ginevra può anche influenzare fortemente le negoziazioni (per esempio, fissando dei termini per produrre degli accordi può influenzare il loro successo oppure decidendone il formato può influenzare il livello di partecipazione dei vari membri) Attualmente la carica è coperta dal francese Pascal Lamy che ha preso il posto del tailandese Supachai Panitchpakdi il 1 settembre 2005. La carica è stata formalmente istituita (in ambito GATT) nel 1965, sebbene possa essere vista come la continuazione del precedente ufficio di Segretario Esecutivo; l'elenco dei detentori dell'incarico è il seguente: * Eric Wyndham White (Gran Bretagna): 23 marzo 1965 - 6 maggio 1968 * Olivier Long (Svizzera): 6 maggio 1968 - 1 ottobre 1980 * Arthur Dunkel (Svizzera): 1 ottobre 1980 - 1 luglio 1993 * Peter Sutherland (Irlanda): 1 luglio 1993 - 1 maggio 1995 * Renato Ruggiero (Italia): 1 maggio 1995 - 1 settembre 1999 * Mike Moore (Nuova Zelanda): 1 settembre 1999 - 1 settembre 2002 * Supachai Panitchpakdi (Thailandia): 1 settembre 2002 - 1 settembre 2005 * Pascal Lamy (Francia): 1 settembre 2005 - Critiche all'OMC Alla fine degli anni novanta l'OMC è diventato il principale oggetto delle critiche e delle proteste del movimento no-global. Alcune delle critiche rivolte all'OMC possono essere così riassunte: # L'OMC promuove la globalizzazione dell'economia ed il commercio libero, da alcuni considerati problematici per le conseguenze sui mercati del lavoro e sull'ambiente. # I trattati che furono raggiunti in ambito GATT sono stati accusati di privilegiare le multinazionali e le nazioni sviluppate. # Pur essendo la partecipazione all'OMC da parte delle nazioni un atto volontario e non obbligatorio i critici sostengono, inoltre, che la mancata partecipazione di uno stato a tale organizzazione si sostanzierebbe, nella pratica, in un embargo il che crea un sistema internazionale di regole economiche rigide che non incoraggiano in alcun modo il cambiamento e la sperimentazione. # Anche il processo decisionale dell'organizzazione è stato fatto oggetto di critiche: i "tre grandi" membri dell'OMC (Stati Uniti, Unione europea e Giappone) sono stati accusati di utilizzare l'OMC per esercitare un'eccessiva influenza sugli stati membri più deboli. # I critici ritengono inoltre che alcuni degli stati membri abbiano ratificato i trattati dell'OMC senza seguire un iter democratico ovvero anche a detrimento degli interessi dei propri cittadini o dell'ecologia locale. Cronologia * 1986 - 1994: negoziati dell'Uruguay Round in ambito GATT che portano, con l'Accordo di Marrakech all'istituzione dell'OMC. * 1 gennaio 1995: inizio delle operazioni dell'OMC. * 1 maggio 1995: Renato Ruggiero viene nominato Direttore Generale per i successivi quattro anni. * 9 dicembre - 13 dicembre 1996: prima Conferenza Ministeriale dell'OMC a Singapore. Nel corso della conferenza emergono disaccordi tra paesi in via di sviluppo e paesi industrializzati in merito a quattro tematiche: protezione degli investimenti, politica della concorrenza, trasparenza negli appalti statali e sussidi al commercio (a tali controversie si farà riferimento, negli anni seguenti, come ai "Singapore issues"). * 18 maggio - 20 maggio 1998: seconda Conferenza Ministeriale a Ginevra (Svizzera). * 1 settembre 1999 - Mike Moore diviene Direttore Generale; dal momento che tale nomina era stata fortemente contestata viene trovato un compromesso nel mantenere in carica Moore solo per metà della normale durata del mandato (tre anni invece dei normali sei anni) e di affidare l'incarico a Supachai Panitchpakdi per i successivi tre anni, fino al termine del mandato. * 30 novembre - 3 dicembre 1999: terza Conferenza Ministeriale dell'OMC a Seattle (Stati Uniti); la conferenza termina con un fallimento, in compenso le dimostrazioni di massa contro l'OMC e la globalizzazione ed i disordini a queste collegati calamitano l'attenzione mondiale sull'incontro. * 9 novembre - 13 novembre 2001: la quarta Conferenza Ministeriale a Doha (Qatar) dà inizio alla serie di negoziati denominati Doha Round; viene emessa la Dichiarazione di Doha. * 11 dicembre 2001: La Repubblica Popolare Cinese diviene stato membro dell'OMC dopo 15 anni di negoziati (i più lunghi nella storia del GATT/OMC). * 1 gennaio, 2002: La Repubblica di Cina (Taiwan) diviene membro con il nome di "Separate Customs Territory of Taiwan, Penghu, Kinmen and Matsu". * 1 settembre 2002: Supachai Panitchpakdi assume la carica di Direttore Generale. * 10 settembre - 14 settembre 2003: a Cancún (Messico) si tiene la quinta Conferenza Ministeriale dell'OMC tesa al raggiungimento di un accordo sul Doha Round; un'alleanza di 22 paesi del "sud del mondo", il G20 (capitanata da India, Cina e Brasile), si oppone alla richiesta dei paesi del "nord del mondo" di raggiungere un accordo sui "Singapore issues" e chiede la fine dei sussidi all'agricoltura da parte dell'Unione europea e degli Stati Uniti; i negoziati si chiudono senza risultati. * agosto 2004: nei colloqui negoziali di Ginevra viene raggiunto un accordo quadro sul Doha Round. I paesi industrializzati si impegnano a diminuire i sussidi agricoli mentre, come controparte, i paesi in via di sviluppo diminuiranno le barriere tariffarie ai beni manifatturieri. * ottobre 2004: la Cambogia diviene stato membro. * maggio 2005: si tengono nuovi colloqui negoziali a Parigi volti a eliminare i problemi (principalmente tecnici) che impediscono, in vista della nuova conferenza ministeriale che si terrà ad Hong Kong, il raggiungimento di un accordo; i cinque partecipanti (Stati Uniti d'America, Australia, Unione Europea, Brasile ed India) non riescono a raggiungere un accordo su alcuni beni alimentari (in particolare: pollame, carni bovine e riso) mentre la Francia continua a contestare le restrizioni ai sussidi agli agricoltori. * 13 dicembre - 18 dicembre 2005: ad Hong Kong si tiene la sesta Conferenza Ministeriale dell'OMC. * 7 novembre 2006: il Vietnam diviene il 153º stato membro. Bibliografia * Martin Khor et al (2005), WTO and the Global Trading System: Development Impacts and Reform Proposals, Zed Books * Fatoumata Jawara and Aileen Kwa (2004), Behind the Scenes at the WTO: The Real World of International Trade Negotiations/Lessons of Cancun, Zed Books * Braithwaite, John & Peter Drahos (2000), Global Business Regulation, Cambridge University Press. * Dunkley, Graham (2000)The Free Trade Adventure, Zed Books. * Steinberg, Richard H. (2002). In the shadow of law or power? Consensus-based bargaining and outcomes in the GATT/WTO. International Organization 56 (2), 339–374. * World Trade Organization. (2004b). Understanding the WTO - The GATT years: From Havana to Marrakesh. Retrieved Dec. 11, 2004 * World Trade Organization. (2004c). Understanding the WTO - Principles of the trading system. Retrieved Dec. 11, 2004. * World Trade Organization. (2004d). Understanding the WTO - The Doha agenda. Retrieved Dec 11, 2004. * World Trade Organization. (2004e). Understanding the WTO - members. Retrieved Dec 12, 2004. * Wilkins, Mira (1997, Nov. 20) Review of Susan Ariel Aaronson, "Trade and the American Dream: A Social History of Postwar Trade Policy" Economic History Services. * The World Trade Organization: a selective Bibliography, ed. by Hugo H.R. van Hamel. Peace Palace Library. * Flemisch, Christiane A. "Umfang der Berechtigungen und Verpflichtungen aus völkerrechtlichen Verträgen. Die Frage der unmittelbaren Anwendbarkeit, dargestellt am Beispiel des WTO-Übereinkommens." Peter Lang Verlag, Frankfurt am Main; Berlin; Bruxelles; New York; Oxford; Wien; 2002, ISBN 3-631-39689-9 In italiano si vedano, tra gli altri: * Picone, Ligustro, "Diritto dell'Organizzazione mondiale del commercio", Padova, CEDAM, 2002; * Rigacci Claudio, "Prima e dopo Seattle. Il Gatt, il WTO e i paesi in via di sviluppo", Milano, Franco Angeli, 2002; * Venturini, "L'Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio", Milano, Giuffrè, 2005 * Parenti Antonio, "Il Wto", Bologna, il Mulino, collana Farsi un'idea, 2002 Sui rapporti con la Comunità Europea: * Ruotolo, "Organizzazione mondiale del commercio e ordinamento comunitario nella giurisprudenza della Corte di Giustizia: un nodo ancora irrisolto", in "Diritto del commercio internazionale", Milano, Giuffré, 2000 Sull'ammissione della Repubblica Popolare Cinese: * Paolo Farah, "Five Years of China’s WTO Membership. EU and US Perspectives about China’s Compliance with Transparency Commitments and the Transitional Review Mechanism", in Legal Issues of Economic Integration, Kluwer Law International, Volume 33, Number 3, pp. 263-304, August 2006, in parte consultabile anche on-line: http://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=916768 * Paolo Farah, "L’adesione della Cina all’Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio: ovvero come conciliare cultura e diritto", in Rivista Trimestrale Mondo Cinese, Sezione Economia e Diritto, N. 124, Luglio-Settembre 2005, pp. 34-42. Consultabile anche on-line: http://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=924730 * Fabio Spadi "L'evoluzione del protocollo di accessione della Repubblica Popolare Cinese alla OMC", Diritto del commercio internazionale Milano, Giuffré, 2000, 14(1), 163-208 Sull'importanza delle norme OMC in materia di commercio internazionale di prodotti agricoli e alimentari (e sulla loro sicurezza): * Paolo Borghi, "L'agricoltura nel Trattato di Marrakech. Prodotti agricoli e alimentari nel diritto del commercio internazionale", Milano, Giuffrè, 2004. Ulteriori riferimenti sono disponibili presso la WorldTradeLawnet Bibliography. Voci correlate * Organizzazione delle Nazioni Unite * Il sistema Nazioni Unite * GATT * Dumping * Banca mondiale * Fondo Monetario Internazionale * Convenzione sulla Vendita Internazionale di beni * G-20 di Londra del 2 aprile 2009 * Commissione delle Nazioni Unite per il Diritto Commerciale Internazionale Note Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Accordo di Marrakech che istituisce l'Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio * Elenco degli Accordi gestiti dall'OMC * Sito ufficiale della VI Conferenza Ministeriale dell'OMC ad Hong Kong Siti anti-OMC * Parodia del sito ufficiale * WTOaction * Trade Observatory * sito di TradeWatch - osservatorio sull'economia globale e sul commercio internazionale Categoria:Pubblico Categoria:Materie prime Categoria:Beni di largo consumo Categoria:Mercati Categoria:Proprietà